To comply with regulations, automobile manufacturers are increasingly required to design their motor vehicles such that the latter can detect malfunctions themselves. Said malfunctions can affect, for example, an internal combustion engine of one of the motor vehicles. It may be specified, for example, that a leak in an intake tract of the internal combustion engine with exhaust gas turbocharger shall be detectable by a control device of the internal combustion engine itself.